Forsaken
by Alessa Wells
Summary: Nous sommes des enfants nés de l'égoïsme et des erreurs du passé. Nous avons le devoir de faire mieux que nos prédécesseurs. Vos rêves sont des souvenirs qui ne vous appartiennent pas. Écartez-les, oubliez-les, ne vous en inspirez pas. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous même. Et sur America, évidemment. Vous êtes des nations. Vous êtes l'espoir.
1. I Forsaken

Ciao, ciao mina-san ! **(｡･****ω･****)ﾉﾞ**

Je suis en train d'écrire mon message d'intro ... Je n'en reviens pas. Je vais devoir prendre de la ventoline de mon asthmatique de frère pour me calmer. Mais ça, soyons sincère, tout le monde s'en fiche ! Donc, allons à l'essentiel.

Merci à toi, oui, toi, personne derrière cet écran, qui lit ces mots ! Sache que tu brilles comme le Seigneur Doitsu. Voici des cookies, et un verre de lait.

Voici mon humble contribution au fandom Hetalia. Il était temps, après cinq ans à y être ... Et un an à bosser sur cette fanfiction.

Voilà donc le prologue de ma fanfiction Forsaken (_Abandonné, _pour les pas bon en anglais.) Le titre est inspirée de la superbe chanson du groupe Within Temptation, qui s'accorde parfaitement à cet univers. Pardon pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, mais beaucoup ont du passées entre les mailles du filet.

Moment plein d'émotion : merci également à **Luna**, **Eowin**,** Kikki-chan** et **ma famille** pour leurs encouragements.

Allez, je te laisse lire en paix, petite biscotte.

Rating : T. Actuellement. Des modifications seront appliquées, au cas où ! Soit rassuré, ô personne chaste et innocente.

L'univers appartient à Hima-papa, Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

"As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain.

Now the day has come,."

Within Temptation – Forsaken

* * *

_Un de mes peuples m'avait appelé la « Déesse mère », mais jamais je ne me suis considérée comme une divinité. _

Lumière née du Big Bang, je me souviens de la solitude, et du silence accompagnant ma longue errance dans l'espace. Je n'avais alors pas d'existence propre. Je n'étais qu'amas de roches, lorsque les couleurs de Soleil tranchèrent l'obscurité perpétuelle. Il naquît un milliard d'années avant moi, sa chaleur me donna forme, puis vie. Je n'étais alors qu'un nouveau-né. La naissance de Soleil avait non seulement entraîné la mienne, mais aussi celle de mes sœurs : Mercure, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune et Pluton. Je ne pouvais encore parler, mais après des siècles de solitude, je sentais la présence de ma famille. Je ressentis alors _quelque chose_ : une sorte de chaleur, différente de celle des caresses de mon frère aîné. Cette sensation, à peine esquissée, était vouée à grandir, bien qu'à cet instant, je n'en savais rien. Quatre cents millions d'années passèrent avant que la première météorite ne s'écrase sur moi.

J'avais alors grandi : mes terres n'étaient plus arides, et se remplissaient d'eau de pluie pour former rivières, lacs, mers et océans. Aujourd'hui encore, j'aime la pluie. Je n'ai pas oublié comme la première averse m'a surprise. Je connais maintenant mon corps, mes possibilités tout comme mes limites : mais la première fois que cette chose vint marteler mon corps de milliers de coups, minuscules et puissants, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise !  
Le choc entre la météorite et mon corps m'apprit la douleur. L'impact arracha et projeta dans l'espace des morceaux de mon corps nubile. Mon cri silencieux fit vibrer mes sœurs les plus proches, mais que pouvaient-elles y faire ? Meurtrie, je rentrais dans une période de grands changements à laquelle personne ne pouvaient rien faire, même pas moi. Les choses se faisaient d'elle-même, et je restais là, souffrante, condamnée à attendre que cela passe.

Vint enfin le jour où mes blessures se firent moindre, et je pus à nouveau voir : je découvris alors, que de mon corps était né quelque chose. Quelque chose de diffèrent de moi et de mes sœurs planètes. Quelque chose de diffèrent de mon frère aîné l'étoile.

Un satellite.  
_Lune_.

Cette sensation, ressentie quatre cents millions d'années plutôt revient. Une certitude s'imposa à moi : celle que Lune n'était pas ma sœur. Elle était née de moi et de la météorite cruelle. Elle était_ notre enfant_.  
J'observai longtemps ma fille. Lune tournait autour de moi, au même titre que mes sœurs et moi-même tournions autour de Soleil. Cette observation me conforta dans mon idée. Mon enfant satellite ressemblait à sa mère à sa naissance. Ainsi, j'attendis pour voir Lune connaître les premières pluies, qui transformeraient les cratères à sa surface en mer et océans, et entraîneraient la naissance d'une flore semblable à la mienne. Mais la pluie ne vint pas, et je sus alors que mon enfant était condamné au même sort que ses tantes les planètes : _la stérilité_.

Des choses nouvelles s'imposèrent alors à moi : la déception, puis la honte. Quel genre de mère peut-être déçu par le fruit de sa chair ? J'étais si jeune, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer, et d'espérer que le choc entre moi et une nouvelle météorite m'aiderait à engendrer de nouveaux enfants satellites.

Au fil des siècles cependant, j'avais connu des changements si important qu'une aura bleue s'était formée autour de moi, me protégeant de presque tous les dangers venus d'Espace.  
Je compris que pour me sentir à nouveau mère, je ne pouvais plus compter que sur moi-même. Je réfléchis longtemps. Comment me séparer seule ? Je n'étais pas encore stable. Les continents sur mes océans ne cessaient de bouger. Comment donner la vie dans de telles conditions ? J'attendis, plaçant sur mon corps mes nouvelles créations : des fleurs aux couleurs superbes, des herbes aux parfums enivrants, des arbustes timides et des arbres majestueux, mais aussi des insectes, et de curieuses créatures qui ne cessèrent de me surprendre, car elles évoluaient sans mon aide. Ainsi, mes océans se peuplèrent de poissons, et des animaux se mirent à courir sur mes flancs.  
Vint le temps où une des parties de mon corps jeune et superbe était exposée à la lumière de mon aîné, tandis que l'autre baignait dans la pale clarté de ma fille. En m'éveillant, je sentis quelque chose de diffèrent en moi. Depuis la naissance de la faune, j'avais observé de nombreux changements, de nombreuses mutations, que je ne contrôlais pas toujours, mais qui me fascinaient. Là, debout dans la lumière, se trouvait l'animal le plus étrange qu'il m'avait été donné de porter alors. Ça fit renaître en moi la sensation.

«** Les Hommes. **»

Grâce à ce primate plus courageux et plus intelligent que les autres, je devins à nouveau mère.

« **Les Hommes forment des Peuples.** »

Les premiers _Peuples_ étaient diffèrent des Hommes. Comme eux, ils se tenaient debout sur leurs jambes, voyaient l'horizon avec des yeux verts, bleus, marron ou noir, se servaient de leurs mains pourvues de cinq doigts pour manier des objets.

Je me vis moi-même offrir une apparence _humaine._ Dans le reflet lisse d'une des sources de mes continents les plus au nord, j'observais pour la première fois mon visage. Je caressais de mes mains halées par le soleil mon visage rond, tâtait mes lèvres pleines, effleurait les longs cils qui ombrageaient mes yeux aussi bleus que mes océans, mêlait mes doigts à mes épaisses boucles rousses -en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber les bourgeons piqués dans mes mèches. Je devais avoir trente ans, en somme, bien plus âgée que les humains, qui ne dépassaient que rarement cet âge, et que mes enfants _Peuples, _tous nouveaux nés. Je me demandais si mon corps était beau. J'avais beau être fière de moi et de mes créations, toute vanité m'était alors inconnue.

Les _Peuples _naissaient, mangeaient, dormaient, et grandissaient, mais ne mourraient pas au bout de quelques années de vies. Les _Peuples _trompaient la vieillesse, l'empoisonnement, les mauvaises chutes et les armes, mais personne ne peut tromper la mort.

«** Mes enfants.** »

Le Temps suivait son cour, et l'Histoire commença à s'écrire. Je vis les premiers villages, les premières villes, et les Peuples grandirent. Je frissonnais au premier combat, et pleurais à la première guerre. Je me ravissais des conquêtes et des victoires, hurlais en même temps que les Hommes pour les défaites. Les conflits venaient des humains, à mes enfants Peuples d'en subir les conséquences. _Annexion, conquête, disparition, mort_. J'appris ces mots en même temps qu'eux.

Je me souviens du somptueux Empire Romain. Je l'ai aidé à faire ses premiers pas, et mes bras ont amorti sa chute. Là, dans les champs de fleurs latins, j'ai bercé _Roma _au dernier instant de sa vie. Gaule s'enfonça dans mes forêts centenaires, et abandonna son corps à un nouveau peuple, France. Hivernia et Brittania offrirent la vie au jeune Albion avant de disparaître. Des révoltes eurent lui : la somptueuse Grèce Antique fût remplacée. L'ingénieuse Egypte Antique connut à son tour son déclin. A l'Est, se trouvait Chine, la plus vieille nation de la création mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, car je l'avais longuement observé. Il était intelligent, et grandissait _avec son temps. _Ses humains, ainsi que les nouvelles nations lui causaient bien du tracas, pauvre enfant. Je l'aidais du mieux que je le pouvais. Naquît le Saint Empire Romain. Les petits-enfants que Roma avait laissés derrière lui embellissaient, attiraient la convoitise, et je me fis du souci pour eux.

Je pleurais mes enfants, mais ne pouvait faire autrement que de faire mon deuil. A l'image des humains, je devais tourner mon regard vers l'avenir. On rebaptisa les _Peuples : _ils étaient à présent des Nations.

En ce temps-là, j'étais choyée par les créations humaines et mes enfants nations. Partout, on me remerciait pour ce que j'avais fait. Et bien que tous ne fut qu'une succession de merveilleux hasard, je n'osais le rappeler, car ce fut à cette époque qu'on me surnomma la déesse mère. Un merveilleux surnom. On m'aimait, me respectait. On me vouait même des cultes ! Mon enfant Grèce me prénomma Gaïa. Je me considérais, et me considère, définitivement comme une mère, et non comme une divinité.

Il y eut « le Moyen-âge ». Il y eut « La Renaissance ». Tout à l'ouest de mon corps, les humains découvrirent un nouveau continent. Je m'amusais de cette découverte tardive.

Avant que mes enfants France et Angleterre ne le découvrent, je vécus quelques temps en parfaite harmonie avec Amérique. J'aimais chacun de mes enfants également, mais quelque chose me poussait à m'occuper plus de ce jeune garçon trouvé dans les champs, qui ne portait pas encore le nom d'États-Unis. Puis, l'oisillon quitta le nid, et tout comme les autres, préféra des arcs et des flèches à mes colliers de fleurs, et délaissa ses courses folles dans les campagnes pour des petits soldats de bois…

Et encore et toujours, je vis les révolutions, et les guerres.

J'aurais aimé préserver l'innocence de mes petits, ne serait-ce que quelques siècles encore. Mais j'eus beau embellir, ils restèrent aveugles. Ils déchirèrent mes champs pour y creuser des tranchées. Ils souillèrent l'air et masquèrent la pureté de notre ciel avec les cendres de leurs semblables. Les pétales de cerisiers se tintèrent de rouge, et il fallu attendre des années encore pour que mon cher Japon ne relève la tête pour les contempler à nouveau.

Le premier de l'an 2013, je venais de réchapper à ce qu'un de mes nombreux peuples décimés au cours du temps avait annoncé: ma destruction. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi mes enfants cherchaient à prédire la date de ma mort. Je trouvais cette fascination malsaine, mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une ultime marque d'inquiétude à l'égard de leur mère ?

Je leur pardonnais, heureuse de les voir ainsi soulagé et reprendre le cours de leurs vies. Mais ce fait n'était qu'une piètre consolation … Car tout allait au plus mal. Je me trouvais vieille et fatiguée. Horrifiée de voir la seule protection contre les terrifiantes météorites disparaître peu à peu...

Blessée, surtout, de n'être plus qu'un fantôme aux yeux de mes enfants. Oh, mon petit Etats-Unis avait beau clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait mon héros, en présentant ses plans plus farfelus les un que les autres... Cela ne fût amusant que quelques instants! J'aurais aimée le voir cesser de feindre l'innocence, qu'il avait perdu au cours des décennies, et passer un peu à l'action. Cela valait tout aussi bien pour les autres ! Ne m'entendaient-il pas hurler ? Ne me voyaient-il pas me tenir derrière eux à chacun de leurs meetings ? Ne comprenaient-il pas qu'en me détruisant, ils détruisaient leur propre espèce ?

Oui, ils cherchaient à prédire la date de ma mort, mais cela était en vain, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'assumer.

Je me souviens de cette douce matinée de décembre, qui n'eut d'agréable que la brise sur mes joues humides. Une nouvelle fois, et plus que jamais, le meeting avait été inutile. Si la date du 31 / 12 / 2013 fut retenue comme celle du début de la guerre, c'est parce qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Mais les membres du G8 et moi savons que cela a commencé trois jours plus tôt, lorsque Angleterre, dernière nation incertaine, a finalement quitté la salle.

Les papiers abandonnés sur le sol étaient vierges, à l'exception de ceux annonçant les points importants à aborder: cette fois, personne n'avait fait semblant de prendre de notes. Je les ai tous ramassés et empilés sur la table. Puis, je me suis occupée de remettre en place les chaises renversées, ramassée la veste oubliée d'Italie et l'ai pliée soigneusement.

C'est alors que j'allais sortir à mon tour de la salle que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas seule. Quelques instants, les rôles furent inversée: je fus celle qui ne vit pas l'évidence.

Il avait été un des derniers à m'appeler maman. Et lorsqu'il se jeta dans mes bras en me demandant pardon, je l'entendis à nouveau entre ses sanglots.

Et je lui pardonnais à nouveau, _car il était mon fils …_

* * *

Terre s'approcha d'Europe, et posa une main douce sur son épaule brûlée. Meurtri, et sensible à la moindre violette poussant dans ses champs qu'il avait cru longtemps stériles, il n'eut pourtant pas un frisson. Assis au bord des falaises de Biarritz, il regardait les vagues d'Atlantique s'écraser sur les ruines du Palais.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, déclara-t-il, et tu sais ce que je vais te répondre.

Terre resta silencieuse. Elle s'assit près de lui. Quelques bourgeons de fleurs se détachèrent de sa robe, dansèrent dans l'air marin avant de disparaître dans les tourbillons de la brise.

- Combien de temps nous as-tu cherchés ? As-tu seulement trouvé quelqu'un ? Le soleil ne se lève plus depuis bien longtemps sur Asie, et pourtant, tu as traversé chaque terre en friche, contourné chaque ruine, et escaladé chaque montagne dans l'espoir de le trouver.

Au loin, une pierre se décrocha de ce qu'il restait du phare. Atlantique l'étreignit dans ses bras d'écume.

- Accepte le Terre, et vois ce que nos enfants ont fait de nous ! Je suis fatiguée, mais ne l'es-tu pas bien plus que moi ? Je vois chaque jour tes efforts. Je respire à nouveau le parfum des fleurs, et celui de la mort et de la vieillesse disparaît un peu plus à chaque instant. Nous rajeunissons, nous existons à nouveau. Ton regard pétille comme à tes vingt ans, mais tu ne peux négocier avec le temps, Terre. Tu rends la vie possible, et nos enfants la gâche et la détruise. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Il se cambra, une ombre dans son regard, une douleur vide dans le dos : sur les terres qui avaient été celles de leur fille Hongrie, un glissement de terrain venait de faire disparaître le flanc d'une colline, et avec lui l'autoroute M15.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a, par-delà l'océan ?

C'était là la première parole que Terre prononçait depuis bien longtemps. A l'entendre de sa voix douce, rauque et grave, Europe sût que la raison ne pourrait rien faire contre la détermination qui rendait sa jeunesse à la vieille planète.

- J'ai aimé, Europe. Le Temps ne changera rien à cela, et je pourrais aimer demain comme dans mille ans. J'ai pardonné à ceux qui nous ont fait tant de mal, comme à ceux qui n'ont rien fait pour nous aider. Cela fait trente-cinq ans, mais mon pardon n'est pas nouveau.

Elle marqua une pose, puis reprit dans un murmure.

- Asie … J'ai tenu sa tête hors de l'eau lorsque notre fils Japon s'est noyé. J'ai réchauffé son corps lorsque notre cher Russie est mort de froid. Chine... Mon aîné a été le premier à s'effondrer. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Europe. J'ai vu mes enfants mourir. Je ne me résigne pas, voilà tout. Ils étaient mes enfants, et ceux qui viendront après eux apprendront de leurs erreurs. Plonge-toi dans l'horizon et dans mon regard, et tu y verras le futur. Je suis là, Europe. L'Univers nous donne une seconde chance.

- Qu'y a-t-il par-delà l'océan ?

- L'espoir.

Terre posa sa main sur celle d'Europe. Elle tendit l'autre devant elle, les rayons écarlates de son frère caressants sa peau olivâtre : les rides s'y estompaient, depuis que l'herbe était redevenue verte et la neige blanche -il y avait de cela cinquante ans.

- Par-delà l'océan se trouve l'espoir, répéta-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps vivons-nous, t'en souviens-tu seulement ? Celui qui se trouve là-bas est le dernier de sa génération, mais n'est-il pas aussi le plus jeune d'entre nous ? Nous ne souffrons pas plus que lui ne souffre, Europe. Et pourtant …

Elle rabaissa sa main lisse pour la poser sur son cœur.

- Pourtant, je sens son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le mien, et avec lui celui des Hommes que sa lâcheté lui a permis de sauver. Là où est mon enfant, et là où sont les humains se trouve l'Humanité.

Europe ne lui répondit pas. Terre prit son visage, et l'observa. La guerre avait creusé le visage de son amant, les cendres de ses forêts brûlées avait couvert sa superbe chevelure brune d'antan d'un gris sombre : mais elle voyait déjà les traces du malheur disparaître de sa peau laiteuse, et la cendre s'envoler.

- Comment fais-tu pour aimer, Terre ? Comment fais-tu pour nous aimer encore, souffla-t-il alors, peinant à soutenir le regard aux milles couleurs de la planète.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse. Ne le ressens-tu pas toi-même ?

Elle posa ses belles lèvres pulpeuses, sur les siennes encore gercées. A l'instar d'Océanie, Europe avait souffert de la soif, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ses superbes lacs de s'assécher.

- Le printemps et la pluie viennent, Europe. Je reprends chaque jour des forces. Quoique tu en dises, je te redonnerai ta jeunesse et ta beauté … lui murmura-t-elle, en abandonnant ses bras vigoureux. Sa voix aurait pu se perdre dans les fracas des vagues sur le cadavre de Biarritz, mais elle lui parlait dans une langue que lui seul connaissait, et qui n'aurait pas nécessité que ces amants soient ensembles pour pouvoir être entendue. Mais tu n'as qu'à me dire oui pour que nous recommencions tout : pour que tout recommence, Europe.

- Oui.

Terre sourit. Elle tournait déjà les talons, et s'éloignait en enfonçant ses pieds nus dans la terre et l'herbe humide de rosée.

- Attends !

Elle se retourna. Le vent faisait danser ses boucles de rubis et d'argents autour de son visage.

- Quand ? fut le seul mot que Europe parvint à prononcer, le souffle coupé par la beauté de cette planète qu'il ne voyait depuis trop longtemps qu'à travers un voile de mélancolie.

- Pas encore. Tu n'es pas prêt.

Un instant, elle hésita, sembla résister, puis renonça.

- J'ai encore des océans à traverser.

- Océanie ?

- Amérique, d'abord.

- Je t'attendrai.

La formule l'amusa. Ses yeux vairons pétillèrent « comme à ses vingt ans » mais elle ne le lui répondit pas. Dans une brise, elle avait disparue. Europe se tourna à nouveau vers l'océan, et l'aperçue marchant sur la plage de goudron, qui se couvrait depuis quelques temps de sable que les vagues apportaient.

De l'écume sortit la silhouette gracile d'une jeune-fille faîte d'eau : Atlantique. Dans sa chevelure aux teintes de laminaria, elle avait piqué un bouton de fleur, échappée plutôt de la robe de Terre. Il vit Atlantique enlacer le corps de son amante, avant que toutes deux ne disparaissent.

Ne resta à la surface de l'eau dansante que le bouton de rose, qu'il vit gracieusement fleurir.

* * *

Le monde n'était plus que silence. Le monde n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Une lumière dorée éclaire les ruines de Londres. La Tamise était rouge du sang de la ville, et a longtemps dansé et ondulé dans une robe écarlate. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et le fleuve reflète à nouveau la pureté du ciel. Il y a déjà cent-cinquante ans que la lumière du soleil n'est plus meurtrière, mais ce n'est plus ici que l'on peut en profiter.

Et pourtant ...

_Pourtant._

Un bourgeon éclot sur les ruines, là où _Big Ben_ se dressa un jour. La fleur se gorge de lumière. Un caillou roule et tombe sur les pavés détruits : son bruit résonne longtemps dans la ville abandonnée. Des vibrations en font rouler plusieurs, et dans le silence, leurs chutes résonnent comme autant de coup de tonnerre. Une main blanche sort de de terre. Un bras. Une épaule. Une tête aux longs cheveux sales. Difficilement, il s'extrait de son tombeau de ruines. La lumière embrase ses yeux. L'air glacé brûle pour la première fois ses poumons_._ L'enfant nouveau-né se met à hurler.

_12th May 2199, New England._

* * *

Les gens ? Il y a quelqu'un ? é.è

J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route ! En tout cas, si il y a quelqu'un pour lire ces mots ... Merci !

Un prologue pleins de mystère, isn't it ? Et bien, j'avoue qu'à la base, beaucoup plus de réponses devaient être apportées ... Mais dans un élan de sadisme, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus amusant de les découvrir au fur et à mesure. Donc, si certains se demandent, OUI, les raisons à la guerre seront expliquées plus en détails, ainsi que la guerre en elle même. Ne me lynchez pas pour ça, s'il vous plait.

Aussi ! Si il y a -et il doit y en avoir !- des incohérences au niveau de l'ordre chronologique-historiques et chronologique scientifique ... Pardon. Voilà d'avantage de cookies. (Plus, les dinosaures ne sont pas mentionnés. Je sais, je sais. ./_/.)

Et évidemment, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, une critique, une tomate, ou un biscuit.

Arrivederci ! **ヽ****(*'0'*)ﾂ**


	2. I1 A place in time

Ciao ciao ! **(≧ω≦)**

Enfin, le premier chapitre ! J'y suis depuis près de deux mois, mais comme la dernière fois ... La plus grande partie a été écrite aujourd'hui. Donc, on peut dire que cela fait sept heures que j'y suis. Il est deux heures du matin, et j'ai encore mon oral de TPE à finir ... J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de thé. **(◕‿◕✿)**

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les fautes. Il doit sûrement en rester ... Je suis désolée pour ça. Si il y en a vraiment trop, n'hésitez pas à venir vous plaindre ! Je corrigerai ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponse aux commentaires, annotations, explications et tout et tout à la fin !

Bonne lecture, petites biscottes !** (✿◠‿◠)**

Rating : T. Toujours pour l'instant, et pour un moment encore. Ceci dit, il y a un petit smiley qui fait un fuck à la fin. Z'êtes prévenu, c'est hardcore.

L'univers appartient à Hima-papa, Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

_« So long ago, Another life_  
_ I could feel your heart beat_  
_ It's not a dream, remember us_  
_ I can see it in your eyes_

_ We'll find a place in time_  
_ A place in time beyond the sun_  
_ A place in time to call our home_ »

Amanda Abizaid – A place in time

* * *

_Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait mourir, une immense tristesse s'empara de lui, et il se décida à abandonner. Sa lâcheté aurait dû lui faire honte, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était la meilleure chose, la dernière chose à faire. Alors, il fit taire ses pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les incendies de ses campagnes. Il domina les tremblements de son corps, sous les bombardements de ses villes. Enfin, il lâcha son arme, et s'allongea sur le trottoir. _

_ Il n'existait plus en tant que nation, mais en tant qu'être humain. Son cœur, qui avait si longtemps battu à l'unisson avec des millions d'âme, s'était mit à battre seulement pour lui. Il respira le parfum de la nuit, chargé de poudre. S'il devait avoir un regret, ce n'était pas celui d'abandonner son peuple, mais de mourir ici, au milieu des ruines de Glasgow. Il aurait aimé rejoindre les Highlands, et sentir la terre fraîche sous lui plutôt que le sang chaud. _

_ Au cours de son existence, il avait vu tant de personnes mourir, dans la paix ou dans la violence, et avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à sa propre mort, les choses étaient bien différentes. Son peuple croyait au paradis et à l'enfer … Mais lui, que croyait-il, à présent que ses églises, ses synagogues, et ses autels partaient en fumée ? Où irait-il ? Y avait-il seulement un endroit où aller ?_

_Sans personne pour le guider, il n'était plus qu'un humain emplit d'incertitudes. Oh oui, il aurait tant aimé être ailleurs. Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas laissés emporter … Non, il ne voulait plus penser à cela. Il n'était plus une nation … Alors, pourquoi les remords ne voulaient-ils pas disparaître ?_

_« Pardon... » murmura t-il, en observant le ciel sans étoile au-dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait exactement, ou si quelqu'un seulement entendait sa voix au milieu du vacarme. Il s'excusait aussi bien à l'univers qu'au soldat écroulé en travers de sa poitrine, fauché par une balle. Parce qu'il éprouvait des soudaines difficultés à respirer, la panique s'installa au côté de la tristesse, de l'incertitude et de la peur. Il aurait voulu se relever, mais le poids du cadavre autant que celui de sa culpabilité le maintenait cloué au sol. _

_« Pardon... » répéta t-il en sanglotant, mais cette fois, alors qu'il prononçait ce mot, il eut la curieuse impression d'avoir été entendu. Des mains douces se posèrent sur ses joues souillées de sang, et en séchèrent les larmes par des caresses. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, il omit tous les reste, et n'entendit plus que sa voix. « Tout va bien... » lui murmura t-elle. Il sentit toute sa tristesse, malgré le sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. _

_ Et même si rien n'allait, Scotland décida de la croire. Elle se pencha sur lui, et embrassa son front au même moment qu'une balle perdue lui traversait le cœur. _

_« Tout va bien... Allistor ... »_

_Il ne sentit que le baiser._

* * *

« Tout va bien...»

Cette voix là était tout aussi douce.

« Tout va bien ... »

Mais ce n'était pas _sa voix_.

Et ses mains n'étaient pas _les siennes_.

_Allistor_ ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et trouva la force de repousser le cadavre écroulé sur lui. Il devait s'enfuir : s'il restait là, une balle finirait pas l'atteindre, et il ne voulait pas mourir. Comme des bras puissants venaient de se refermer autour de sa taille, il se mit à hurler. Il savait bien qu'au beau milieu du combat, personne ne l'entendrait, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.

- Calme toi ! hurla le soldat, en le frappant au visage.

Cette fois, il ouvrit _vraiment les yeux. _Alors, il comprit qu'il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille, et que le soldat ennemi n'en était pas un.

Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé. Leur refuge baignait dans une pâle clarté rassurante. Près de lui, Carwyn semblait plus inquiet qu'en colère, quand bien même il l'avait réveillé en hurlant dans son sommeil. Comme Allistor semblait sur le point de pleurer, il le prit dans ses bras. Cela ne manqua pas : son cadet fondit en larmes l'instant d'après. Les paroles rassurantes qu'il murmura au creux de son oreille n'eurent aucun effet. En revanche, la petite voix qui retentit derrière eux, elle, fit bondir Allistor hors de ses bras, l'air outré.

- Tu es vraiment un bébé, Lili ! gloussa le petit Aeddan, qui ne semblait pas vexé le moins du monde d'avoir été repoussé quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il cherchait seulement à l'enlacer : il était celui qu'il avait pris pour le cadavre si effrayant.

- La ferme ! Le seul bébé ici, c'est toi ! répondit Allistor, en allant pincer ses grosses joues.

- Tu ne devrais plus faire de cauchemar.

La voix calme de Carwyn mit fin aux chamailleries des deux enfants. Allistor fit mine d'être absorbé par la tâche de remettre de l'ordre sur son lit de fortune : en réalité, il sentait le regard de son ainé dans son dos, et se sentait trop honteux pour l'affronter.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle, je te rappelle ! aboya t-il nerveusement.

- Pas besoin. Je suis comme toi.

Allistor pensa qu'il serait peut-être bon de s'excuser, mais les plaisanteries de Aeddan, et la honte de les avoir réveillés à cause de ses mauvais rêves le mortifiait. Alors, il fit semblant de s'intéresser au sol.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça continue, reprit Carwyn, qui doutait du soudain intérêt de Allistor pour la décoration de leur refuge. On est plus... chez toi.

_Chez toi._

L'expression installa un silence, seulement troublé par le chant encore timide des oiseaux. Ces mots évoquaient des choses et des images différentes à chacun d'eux. Et bien qu'ils les laissaient souvent mal à l'aise, une chose était certaine : cet endroit n'était pas _le leur_.

Allistor pensait aux montagnes et aux hautes collines verdoyantes. Carwyn revoyait les falaises où s'écrasaient des vagues furieuses. Et que voyait Aeddan, lorsque son grand regard émeraude se perdait dans le lointain ? Malgré toute leur curiosité, ils ne voulaient pas le savoir. Car les terres où il l'avait trouvé étaient stériles, ravagés par le feu.

Et s'ils y pensaient avec mélancolie -sauf peut-être Aeddan-, ils ne pouvaient ignorer les cauchemars auxquels ils étaient sujets, lorsqu'ils y vivaient encore. Des mauvais rêves comme ceux de cette nuit, pleins de sangs, de cadavres, de tristesse et de remords sans fin...

_Chez toi._

Leur chez eux étaient des terres immenses, que Carwyn avait parcouru seul, avant de trouver Allistor, puis Aeddan. Et c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois crus longtemps seul au monde, sans jamais croiser personnes d'autres dans les plaines, les champs et les bois, qu'ils en avaient déduit que ce petit bout de monde était le leur.

D'un _chez moi _à un _chez toi, _les cauchemars s'atténuaient. Carwyn passait depuis longtemps des nuits paisibles. Lorsqu'ils avaient gagnés les terres de Aeddan, ce fut au tour d'Allistor de goûter à des nuits paisibles. Le petit garçon n'avait droit à ce privilège que depuis quelques temps, lorsque leur errance le long des côtes les avaient finalement conduits à d'autres lieux.

_Chez qui ?_

- C'est bon, ça passera ! Je vais arrêter de faire ces rêves ! reprit-il, sur le même ton agressif.

Les deux enfants échangérent un regard.

Carwyn était l'ainé d'Allistor et de Aeddan. Cela se voyait, car il faisait bien plusieurs centimètres de plus qu'Allistor. Mais cela se sentait surtout. Il connaissait plus de choses, sur la vie et sur le monde. Pourtant, ce fut leur cadet à tous les deux, Aeddan, qui prit la parole.

- C'est pas mauvais de rêver, commença t-il, en posant une petite main sur la sienne. On rêve, tous les trois, même si on est pas chez nous.

Des rêves pleins de bonheur et d'insouciance, de lumières et de musiques, de gloire et d'oppulence, et qui les laissaient parfois aussi mal qu'après leurs cauchemars.

Car bon comme mauvais, ces rêves n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans ce monde qui était le leur. Et ça, Carwyn n'avait pas eu besoin de leur expliquer.

- Je te dis que ça va passer !

Allistor repoussa sa main comme la pièce de tissus blanche et bleu qui lui servait de couverture. Furieux, contre lui-même et contre la prévenance de Carwyn et de Aeddan, il enfila vivement sa veste, et se saisit d'un panier.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? commença le premier.

- Je peux venir ? poursuivit le second, poursuivant déjà Allistor.

- Ceuillir des baies. Et non, toi, tu restes là !

Aeddan eut une petite moue boudeuse, mais n'insista pas. Il avait comprit qu'Allistor n'allait pas seulement chercher de quoi manger : il avait aussi besoin de prendre l'air, et de se retrouver seul. Alors, il retourna s'asseoir devant les braises du feu de camp de la veille, s'appliquant de ses petites mains et par des gestes maladroits à le raviver.

Soucieux de voir l'enfant si près du feu, Carwyn vint lui retirer le tison de fortune pour s'en occuper lui -même.

- Ne traîne pas. Il va pleuvoir.

Se frayant déjà un chemin dans les autres herbes qui entouraient leur refuge, Allistor ne l'entendit pas.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucune notion du temps, Allistor savait que cela faisait un moment qu'il errait dans la forêt, sans autre but que de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le refuge et lui. Aussi, lorsque les yeux ambres de la biche rencontrèrent les siens, émeraudes, il fut surpris et se figea tout autant que la bête. En prenant garde à ne faire aucun gestes brusques, Allistor posa son panier au sol. Il attendit, puis se laisser glisser à son tour. Ainsi caché dans les hautes herbes, la biche ne pouvait pas le voir. D'expérience, il craignait les animaux, car il avait déjà eu affaire avec des chats sauvages aussi gros que lui.

La nuit, il entendait parfois les hurlements des chiens, et craignait de se faire dévorer par l'un d'eux dans son sommeil.

Entre les brins d'herbes et les fleurs sauvages, il observa l'animal. Ses beaux yeux dorés

étaient toujours tournés dans sa direction. Cette couleur lui rappela les levers de soleil sur ses lacs, et le rendit nostalgique. Cependant, il avait appris à se méfier de la beauté. Des fruits superbes l'avait une fois rendu faible et fiévreux. Heureusement, Carwyn était déjà là, et avait pris soin de lui. Depuis, il avait appris à faire la différence entre les baies empoisonnées et celle comestibles : mais reste qu'il se méfiait de la biche.

L'ambre céda à l'émeraude. Elle se pencha sur un buisson pour en manger à nouveau les baies.

Une bourrasque de vent fit frémir la cime des arbres. La brise s'engouffra sous les vêtements légers du jeune-garçon. Il regretta un instant de ne pas être resté au refuge, près du feu. Le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain, mais ni la biche ni lui ne réagirent. Ses terres brumeuses connaissaient bien les orages : ils étaient habitués. En revanche, la pluie inquiétait Allistor. Une légère bruine ne l'aurait pas arrêté, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'une tempête approchait. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer. s'il avait voulu s'échapper du refuge, il ne pouvait revenir sans rien. Son panier n'en restait qu'à moitié plein. Cela ne suffirait jamais à les nourrir tous les trois.

Les forêts de ces terres étaient généreuses, mais il ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps. Il saisit dans la poche de sa veste élimée quelques cailloux blancs. et ne prit pas la peine de viser : il les jeta dans la direction de l'animal, qui déguerpit. Allistor sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir accepté que Aeddan l'accompagne. Son cadet aurait été ainsi le témoin de sa victoire écrasante sur la bête. En fouettant les herbes d'un bâton pour faire le plus de bruit possible et ainsi dissuader d'éventuels nuisibles de venir le défier à leurs tours, il s'avança vers le buisson abandonné.

Il aurait aimé jeter des poignées pleines de baies dans son panier maladroitement tressé, mais la hâte ne le nourrirait pas. Malgré la menace de l'averse imminente, il fit de son mieux pour rester calme, et ainsi ne pas écraser leur repas.

Cette victoire dérisoire sur l'ennemi lui redonna du baume au cœur. Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit les herbes se plier derrière lui, il se tourna courageusement, près à en découdre -tant que cela n'était pas un chat sauvage ou un loup, du moins.- Il fixa les broussailles de longs instants, mais rien n'en sortit. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

Il reprit sa tâche, mais aussitôt, il entendit à nouveau les feuilles au sol se froisser. Cette fois, il fut certain qu'un animal était tapi non loin de lui.

Il cala son panier au creux de son bras -si c'était un chat sauvage, il allait devoir honteusement courir- et sera son bâton dans son poing -si c'était une biche, il la frapperait pour la faire fuir- et attendit.

Mais rien ne vint.

Cela l'intrigua. Il jeta un cailloux, et tendit l'oreille. A nouveau, un petit bruit, mais pas ceux d'une retraite d'un animal effrayé. _Ca, _était toujours là, pas inquiét le moins du monde, contrairement à Allistor, qui n'en menait soudainement pas large. Un chat sauvage, sûrement.

Soudainement, un bruit plus fort que les autres se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Moins, cependant, que le hurlement de frayeur qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Abandonnant bâton et panier, il déguerpit.

* * *

- Un chat sauvage énorme ! Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi gros ! expliqua t-il plus tard à Carwyn et Aeddan.

Les yeux de ce dernier étaient grands ouverts. Il devait sûrement s'imaginer une bête plus grande que les arbres des forêts … Cela ne dérangea pas Allistor.

Si Carwyn le croyait pour le chat, il restait cependant sceptique au reste de l'histoire.

- Et il a mangé ton panier ?

- Tout cru !

Avec un petit sourire, Carwyn vint murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Aeddan, qui aussitôt sorti de ses rêveries, se mit à glousser.

- Quoi ? ralla Allistor, en les fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme ça ?

- Il a dit... commença Aeddan, avant d'être coupé dans ses petits rires par la main de son ainé.

- Mais quoi à la fin ?!

Carwyn jaugea son cadet. Il dut en déduire que celui-ci ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant de savoir, car il se décida à cracher le morceau.

- Comme ton courage. Il a mangé le panier et ton courage en même temps.

Aeddan lâcha un hurlement de rire en même temps que Allistor un cri de colère.

- Je ne mens pas ! Il y a un monstre là-bas dehors, et il a mangé le panier ! Et mon bâton !

- Personne n'a dit que tu mentais !

Pris au piège, Allistor rougit. Il se vengea en saisissant la part de framboise du plus jeune, mais Aeddan était trop occupé à pleurer de rire pour s'en rendre compte.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur... marmonna t-il, à peine audible à cause de la pluie qui frappait lourdement le sol à l'extérieur du refuge.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, la pluie le fera sûrement fuir. déclara Carwyn, soucieux de ne pas perpétuer la colère de son cadet trop longtemps.

- Lili, tu as de la framboise partout sur les joues, poursuivit Aeddan, l'air soudain très grave, en posant une main sur les joues rouges … de gêne d'Allistor.

- Oh, toi, laisse-moi un peu tranquille !

Dehors, la pluie redoubla.

* * *

_« A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan... »_

La voix de mélodieuse, de celle dont il se souvenait le prénom il y a un instant encore, semble encore résonner dans le refuge. Les yeux grands-ouvert dans la lumière tendre du petit matin, Allistor regarde un papillon danser dans un rayon du soleil levant. Il doit être encore très tôt, car il sent encore l'odeur de la rosée, par delà le parfum boisé des braises de la veille. Il vient de s'éveiller d'un rêve paisible, dont il cherche à saisir quelques souvenirs. Mais mis à part les paroles de cette chanson, qu'une femme est venue lui chanter dans ses songes, il n'y parvient pas. Cela ne le perturbe pas trop, cependant : il entend encore sa voix, sans même avoir besoin de fermer les yeux.

Allistor apprécie cet instant. La forêt ne sent plus la pluie, il a dû arrêter de pleuvoir alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois encore profondément endormi. Sans même avoir besoin de sortir, il sait qu'aujourd'hui sera une splendide journée.

- _A naoidhean bhig ... _

Par sa voix, cela n'était plus une insulte.

_- Cluinn mo ghuth …_

Oui, j'entends ta voix, songea t-il en souriant, encore un instant paisible. Puis, il se redressa. Oui, il entendait une voix ! Et ce n'était pas que dans sa tête.

-… _Mise ri d' thaobh ..._

Allistor bondit sur ses pieds, et enjamba vivement le corps d'Aeddan assoupi. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Rêver ainsi alors qu'un _autre _traînait autour du refuge ! Car les chats sauvages ne pouvaient pas chanter. Ni les loups ou les biches. Ce n'était donc pas un animal tapi dans les fourrés hier. Il se tient sur le pas de la porte, scrutant les hautes herbes.

Il avait déjà vu _les autres, _au cours de leur errance. Les autres étaient comme eux, mais vivaient dans des villages dans les endroits les plus agréables et les plus hospitaliers. Pour une raison que même Carwyn ne pouvait expliquer, ils les mettaient mal à l'aise. Aussi, ils n'avaient jamais voulu s'approcher trop près.

Allistor ne se rappelait pas de son rêve, mais il n'avait sûrement pas rêvé de cette voix. L'autre devait traîner depuis un moment déjà autour. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Carwyn et Aeddan, mais tous deux dormaient profondément. Leurs maigres affaires semblaient en place. L'autre n'était sûrement pas rentré.

… _Do thir, dileas fhein ..._

Les paroles le firent sursauter, et porter à nouveau son intention sur la forêt.

Ton propre et fidèle pays... murmura t-il.

_Stuir sinn, gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire …_

Allistor resta un moment ainsi, figé sur le seuil du refuge, incapable de penser avec cohérence. Lorsque la chanson reprit, il se décida enfin à bouger, et à venir battre à la main les hautes herbes. L'inquiétude des premiers instants devant l'inconnu avait disparue, remplacé par un curieux sentiment, qui le prenait parfois au petit matin, lorsque ses rêves étaient encore assez clairs pour qu'il puisse être analysés. Ou lorsque chez lui, il posait une main sur les ruines de ce qui avait dû un jour être une maison. Un flot indistinct d'image lui apparaissait alors, et disparaissait immédiatement, avant qu'il ne puisse se demander s'il l'imaginait ou non.

Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais c'était surtout ses paroles. Elles faisaient grandir de nouveaux sentiments en lui.

… _Das as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire …_

_Il courait dans la forêt, un arc lui battant le dos, et la brise d'automne caressant son visage. _

Seulement motivé à l'idée de trouver la source de cette chanson, Allistor ne fit pas attention à ces images.

_Il grimpa au sommet du plus haut bouleau. Surplombant la forêt, il vit au loin ses drapeaux, portés par les armées de son roi, avancer sur les terres ennemies. Les tambours battaient à l'unisson avec son cœur. Ils gagneraient. Mais lui, devait trouver …_

Allistor ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à courir que lorsqu'il du freiner brutalement et se jeter à plat ventre sur le sol boueux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait vu qu'au dernier moment les deux silhouettes au centre de la clairière. Il retint sa respiration, par crainte d'avoir été repéré -ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant-. Mais alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être entendu, la voix de la femme disparue. Lorsque son cœur se calma, il put remarquer que la chanson elle, était toujours chantonnée, mais par une voix si frêle qu'il la confondit un instant avec le champ des oiseaux.

- Sun and moon, guide us … To the hour of glory and honour ...

Le brusque changement de langue choqua Allistor si profondément qu'il en oublia ce qui l'avait guidé ici : la voix belle et profonde de la femme.

Plus intrigué qu'effrayé, il écarta les feuilles, assez pour voir l'autre, sans pour autant être vu.

« L'autre » ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul -et cela comptait pour sa présence à lui, comme pour la disparition de la plus grande des deux silhouettes qu'il avait aperçues : tout en chantonnant, il continuait de tresser une couronne de fleurs et d'herbes sauvages. Il remarqua son panier près de lui.

Allistor écarta d'avantage les branchages pour mieux le voir.

Il avait une chevelure différente de celle de Carwyn et de la sienne, dont les cheveux avaient la teinte flamboyante des couchers de soleils. Mais cette couleur n'était pas non plus celle d'Aeddan, qui était proche de l'écorce rouge des arbres. Celle de l'autre était d'un jaune pale, où les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers l'épais feuillage faisaient danser des paillettes dorées. Des mèches désordonnées tombées autour de sa tête, de sorte que de là où il était, Allistor ne pouvait voir son visage.

Il n'était visiblement pas armé. Alors, Allistor sortit de sa cachette.

L'autre releva son visage, et il put lire dans ses grands yeux verts plus de curiosité que de crainte. Allistor ne prononça pas un mot, mais la manière dont il le regardait le mit mal à l'aise. Ne comptait-il donc pas fuir ? Il semblait bien plus jeune qu'Aeddan, qui s'était enfui en hurlant la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Lui-même n'avait pas été rassuré de l'apparition de Carwyn. Mais ce petit-là ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Allistor eut la certitude qu'en plus de cela, il était seul. Un enfant si jeune ne pouvait trainer ainsi dans la forêt à cette heure : il avait vu comment les Grands protégeaient jalousement, un jour qu'il observait un de leur village. Jamais on ne l'aurait laissé s'enfuir ainsi.

C'était sûrement un enfant sauvage.

Comme Carwyn, Aeddan ou lui.

- Est-ce que je suis chez toi ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

L'enfant aux cheveux d'or eut un sourire. Allistor ne lui répondit pas. Il attendit une réponse plus claire, qui ne vint pas, et décida de répéter sa question : « Est-ce que je suis chez toi ? »

Mais il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Cela l'agaça, et il eut envie de hurler.

Il se retint. Sa maigre expérience avec les bébés, acquis alors que Carwyn et lui tenter d'amadouer Aeddan, lui avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de crier : sinon à les faire pleurer et à les rendre violent.

- C'est pas une réponse... grogna t-il alors que l'enfant agitait dans sa direction une poignée de fleurs dans sa direction.

Comme s'il avait enfin compris quelque chose, le petit baissa sa main, qu'il tint devant son visage pour une observation approfondie. Lorsque son ainé s'accroupit devant lui, il releva le regard, se remit à sourire, et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Un instant, Allistor cru qu'il allait parler. L'instant d'après, il empoignait les joues rondes, du petit, pour lui retirer les fleurs qu'il venait d'enfourner joyeusement dans sa bouche.

- Mais tu es encore plus débile que Aeddan ou quoi ?! s'exclama t-il, en envoyant au Diable les leçons tirées de ses erreurs précédentes. Crache ça, ça ne se mange pas ! Crache ! CRACHE !

L'enfant ne se mit pas à pleurer. Cependant, il avait compris ce que voulait lui dire le nouveau venu aux joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Ainsi, il lui recracha le tout au visage. Allistor resta quelques instants interdit, et réagit lorsque le petit blond se mit à rire joyeusement en s'échappant à toute jambe.

- Reviens ici, sale gosse ! Hurla t-il en direction de l'endroit où venait de disparaître l'enfant.

Comme il l'entendit rire, il laissa échapper un cri de colère et frotta son visage dans une large feuille encore humide. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, l'autre était revenu, et minaudait devant lui en lui tendant une autre variété de fleurs. Il lui aurait bien fait manger. Un sursaut de fierté l'en empêcha cependant -bon sang, ce gosse était tout de même sûrement plus jeune que le tout petit Aeddan!- et il préféra occulter tout risque d'une nouvelle attaque en acceptant l'offrande.

Comme son regard et son silence le mettait mal à l'aise, Allistor marmonna à contre-coeur :

- Merci...

Le blondinet sourit, et disparu à nouveau. Cette fois, Allistor se décida à le suivre. Du temps qu'il atteigne à son tour la lisière de la clairière, il était revenu, et se cogna dans ses genoux. Cela le fit tomber sur les fesses, et relever un regard pleins d'incompréhension. Allistor songea qu'il allait pleurer, mais il se contenta de vérifier que son nouveau cadeau était intact avant de le lui tendre.

Cette fois, Allistor sourit de bon cœur en prélevant dans la main tachée de terre une petite fraise des bois. Il se remit à sa hauteur, et ferma doucement ses petits doigts sur les autres.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être égoïste, sale gosse. La règle numéro un est de penser à sa propre survie avant tout.

Il avait établi cette règle avant que Carwyn ne le trouve, lorsqu'il vivait encore dans les hautes plaines. Les enfants des Grands le lui avait fait apprendre à la dure, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient battus avec eux pour des framboises ou des marrons.

Au début, il s'était aussi battu avec Carwyn. Avec Aeddan, tout avait été plus simple : ils avaient appris à partager.

Mais l'enfant rouvrit la main, et devant le refus du plus grand, fourra les fraises dans la poche de sa chemise élimée.

- Ok. Donc, toi, tout seul, tu vas mourir... marmonna t-il, en l'observant avec un peu plus d'attention.

Il souleva ses mèches blondes sur son front, pour mieux voir son visage sale. Le blond ne parlait toujours pas, mais ses sourcils, qu'il découvrit curieusement épais, se froncèrent. Peut-être avait-il compris le menace qui planait ainsi sur lui ?

Alors que Allistor allait lui parler à nouveau, il se jeta à son cou. Ce qu'il prit un instant pour une menace -et qui le fit chercher une pierre pour se défendre du regard- se révéla seulement être un câlin. La manière dont il l'enlaça lui rappela les étreintes de Carwyn, ferme et puissante.

Pourtant, la petite voix qui résonna près de son oreille n'avait rien à voir avec la voix de son aîné. Même s'il fut rassuré d'entendre à nouveau sa voix fluette, le caractère mystérieux de ses paroles fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas seul, tu es chez moi maintenant.

* * *

Carwyn fut forcé d'ouvrir les yeux ce matin-là. Agité sans ménagement par un Aeddan surexcité, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce que piailler le petit garçon avec excitement : « Lili a ramené le chat sauvage ! »

Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, il bondit, jetant l'enfant derrière lui pour le protéger dans le cas où Allistor véritablement ramener la bête.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas un chat sauvage, ni même une bête.

Près d'Allistor était assis un enfant au visage sale, dont il s'appliquait à retirer l'excédent de boue sur les joues rondes avec un bout de sa manche humidifiée.

- Ça ne sembla pas si dangereux … constata Aeddan, en venant à son tour s'asseoir près de l'enfant.

- C'est parce que ça ne l'est pas. Pas lui tout seul en tout cas.

Comprenant immédiatement ce que Carwyn voulait dire, Allistor lui répondit sans lever la tête de sa tâche :

- Ce n'est pas un enfant des Autres.

Il hésita avant de poursuivre.

- En fait, je pense qu'il est comme nous.

Ces mots, tout comme la notion d'un « chez soi » était lourde de sens sans pour autant être compréhensible. Comme eux : c'est-à -dire sans Grand pour veiller sur eux. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait expliquer à ce curieux sentiment d'être à part dans ce monde.

- Alors, ce n'est pas le monstre... soupira Aeddan, l'air déçu.

Il se lança dans le récit de son rêve à l'intention d'Allistor. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait leurs habituels songes... Il avait rêvé d'Allistor, et de son combat épique contre le gigantesque chat sauvage.

Pas moins méfiant, Carwyn alla jetait un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, et guetta le moindre bruit, le moindre signe. Puis, il vint à son tour s'asseoir, mais de l'autre côté du feu de camp ravivé par les bon soin d'Allistor.

- Où est-ce qu'il était ?

- Dans la forêt …

Un instant, Allistor songea à la femme. Puis, son attention se reporta sur le petit blond qui s'était mis à gigoter, peut-être lassé de ce bain improvisé qui prenait trop de temps.

- Tout seul, précisa t-il néanmoins.

- C'est ma forêt !

Il y eut un silence, où les trois aînés regardèrent avec curiosité le plus petit. Soudainement gêné, celui-ci baissa la tête, et tapa le sol de sa petite main à présent propre.

- C'est chez moi … rajouta t-il très bas.

Allistor échangea un regard lourd avec Carwyn, qui criait silencieusement « ah, je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Vaincu, il soupira, laissant son cadet reprendre son activité avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

- Et c'est quoi ton nom ? lança t-il à l'adresse du petit blond, qui ne lui répondit pas de suite.

- C'est à toi qu'il parle, sale gosse, précisa Allistor, en tournant son visage vers Carwyn.

Il n'avait cependant pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à une réponse... Lui-même, avait tenté de lui arracher son nom sur le chemin du retour au refuge. Mais le blond était resté silencieux.

Celui-ci détourna timidement le regard.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu débile ! Cru t-il bon d'expliquer, comme pour défendre le nouveau venu.

- Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas de nom... proposa Aeddan.

Allistor et Carwyn se regardèrent à nouveau, avant de se mettre à rire. Cela était vraiment stupide ! Comment cet enfant, s'il était comme eux, ne pouvait avoir de nom ?

Aeddan ne trouva pas cela drôle, cependant. Il attira l'attention de l'enfant, qui regardait à présent ses deux ainés glousser avec un air perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, quand tu fermes les yeux ?

La même expression qu'un peu plus tôt dans la forêt revint sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, quand tu fermes les yeux? répéta patiemment Aeddan.

- Arrête, tu crois vraiment qu'il sait pas comment il s'appelle ? ricana Allistor, qui les observait cependant avec intérêt.

- Peut-être qu'il ne fait que des mauvais rêves. Moi, je n'entends pas mon nom quand je fais des cauchemars. Seulement les cris et les pleurs.

Cette fois, ils cessèrent de rire.

Se pouvait-il que celui que Allistor avait surnommé en désespoir de cause « sale gosse » n'avait jamais eu un seul rêve agréable ?

Possible. Mais horrible perspective.

Car c'était dans leurs rêves qu'ils avaient entendus leurs noms pour la première fois. Un visage tendre, aimé, s'était penché sur eux, leur avait murmuré.

Allistor et Aeddan avait oublié à quoi ressemblait leurs visages. Carwyn se souvenait vaguement du sien. C'était sûrement une femme importante, puisqu'elle revenait très souvent, pas toutes les nuits, mais assez pour qu'il ait un jour fini par se souvenir de la rousseur de ses cheveux, et de ses immenses yeux verts. En revanche, il ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, quand tu fermes les yeux ? Répéta encore Aeddan, avant de fermer les yeux.

Carwyn l'imita, suivit un instant après Allistor. Lorsque celui-ci les entrouvrit, il constata que le « sale gosse » avait fait de même, soucieux de ne pas faire comme les autres, ou intrigué de cet étrange comportement.

- Quand je ferme les yeux, commença Carwyn, je vois une Grande. Elle est très belle, et très puissante à la fois. Elle a des cheveux comme Allistor et moi, et des yeux de la même couleur que les nôtres. Nous sommes sur les falaises, et elle me tient par la main. J'entends les vagues qui s'écrasent en contre-bas, c'est un son très fort, mais j'entends quand même sa voix. Elle dit mon nom : Carwyn.

- Quand je ferme les yeux, poursuivit Allistor en se prenant au jeu. Il marqua une pose, pour tenter de retrouver un maigre souvenirs de ses rêves, mais finit par improviser : je vois … un Grand. Il a des cheveux comme toi, sale gosse. Aussi jaune et aussi long. Il a un arc, et il m'apprend à tirer. Lui réussit, mais moi, je rate. Ca m'énerve. Alors, il pose sa main sur ma tête et il rit. Puis, il dit mon nom : Allistor.

- Quand je ferme les yeux... commença la voix rêveuse d'Aeddan, je vois … Un grand moi aussi. Il est habillé avec beaucoup de tissus, pleins de couleurs. C'est très jolie. Il a aussi quelque chose de doré dans ses cheveux. Il tient un bâton dans les mains, mais ce n'est pas du bois, et il est assis dans un immense fauteuil en bois. Tout autour de nous est très beau, tout brille. Mais c'est sa voix que j'aime le plus. Il me dit de venir près de lui. Je m'approche, et je pose un genoux devant lui en baissant la tête. Il dit mon nom : Aeddan.

Perdus dans leurs souvenirs, qui ne semblent plus si mensongers pour les deux cadets, ils en viennent à oublier le temps. Les bruits de la forêt et le chant des oiseaux et distants, puis disparaît. Carwyn entends le fracas de l'océan, Allistor le bruit du bois qui déchire enfin sa cible de toile, et Aeddan profite du silence feutré d'une matinée calme à la cour.

L'enfant, lui, avait écouté avec attention la voix de ces trois garçons. Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder les yeux fermés, et restait bien calme, car il sentait que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Pour lui aussi, le temps finit par s'arrêter.

Alors, il vit.

_ La plaine verdoyante ondule sous la brise printanière. Il regarde simplement l'horizon : c'est une belle journée. Des nuages cotonneux d'une blancheur superbe dansent dans le ciel azur. Un lapin est blotti près de lui, sa fourrure brune est douce entre ses doigts, mais moins que la voix qui retentit soudain derrière lui. Il se retourne. Un enfant blond, plus âgé, descend la colline pour venir à sa rencontre : il agite son bras dans sa direction en riant. Sa robe est d'un bleu plus beau encore que le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Il sourit, et sa voix résonne dans la plaine. Il dit son nom …_

- Quand je ferme les yeux …

Ils revinrent. Autour d'eux, la lumière avait décliné. Le soleil se couchait, et quelques braises crépitaient encore. Un chien hurla au loin, mais Allistor n'eut pas peur. Comme Carwyn et Aeddan, son attention se portait uniquement sur l'enfant.

Ses yeux sont encore fermés. Un sourire éclaire son visage. Lui est encore là-bas, quelque part dans ses rêves heureux.

- Je sens l'herbe fraiche sous moi, et la douceur de la fourrure d'un lapin. C'est le printemps. Il y a un peu de vent. J'ai un peu froid, mais je me sens bien. Tout est calme. Puis, quelqu'un m'appelle. Je connais cette voix. Elle me met en colère, et elle me fait plaisir en même temps. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais … C'est une personne très belle. Comme une fée. Elle m'appelle encore. Elle dit mon nom : Arthur.

* * *

✿ **Quelques explications, d'abord !**

Une amie a eu du mal à comprendre la fin... Lorsque tu liras ces mots, sache que tu m'as drôlement inquiétée et que je te déteste. **(╹◡╹)凸 **Les personnes auxquelles font références Carwyn, Allistor et Aeddan sont _Britannia_, un _humain_ ou _Hivernia_, et un _prince gallois_. Quand à Arthur ... je pense que vous aurez deviné !

Ah, et bien que les nouvelles nations portent les prénoms humains des anciennes, je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne sont pas des réincarnations, ou quelque chose comme ça. En tant que nouvelles nations vivant sur les terres des anciennes, il est normal qu'ils aient des réminiscences -leurs rêves.- J'ai fais le choix de reprendre les anciens prénoms car ils n'ont encore aucune, ou presque aucune, expérience avec les humains / l'humanité.

Aussi, pourquoi les appeler par leurs noms humains ? La guerre a laissé le monde sans état, sans nation. Tous -ou presque- on disparu. Ca ne serait pas logique qu'ils continuent à en porter le nom... Pour faire dans le triste, les anciennes nations sont également mortes comme des Hommes. C'est un souvenir traumatisant, qui hante les nouvelles.

Une dernière chose : la chanson est _Noble Maiden Fair, _ost du film **Brave** (ou **Rebelle**) !

✿ **Réponses** ~~

Merci à vous~ ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de lire vos reviews. Ou si. On se comprend !

**Saemoon**, je te dédicace d'ailleurs ce chapitre, étant donnée que tu as été la première à commenter ! è/u/é

Vous m'inquiétez aussi, par rapport à America ! C'est ce qui ressort beaucoup des commentaires ... Mais je vous rassure : de un, le personnage d'America, appelé _Old America_ dans Forsaken a beau être un personnage clef, il n'apparaîtra pas avant un moment ... Et de deux, il sera vraiment très différent de celui qu'on connait. Exit le rire des enfers, la bonne humeur permanente, et la voix stridente. Je suis une fervente de_ Dark!America_. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien.

**KsoMendokze** : Les continents enfants de la Terre ... Une très bonne question. Après une longue réflexion, je dirais que non. Après tout, d'un point de vue historico-scientifique, ils se sont formés en même temps qu'elle._ Mais est-ce que les îles qui se forment grâce à la remontée de magma peuvent-être considérées comme ses enfants ?_ Je pense que la meilleure réponse et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop se poser de question sur la généalogie dans Hetalia. Et le meilleure exemple est le "_USUK : inceste entre frères, ou père / fils ?_" Hmmm, j'adore sentir l'odeur de la polémique USUK au petit matin. Ça sent comme le sang. (◕‿◕✿)

✿ **Voilà voilà ! **Je ferai en sorte que la suite arrive plus rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et merci encore pour vos commentaires~

See you next time, desu~ ! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**


End file.
